The Phoenix
The Phoenix (ザ・フェニックス, Za Fenikkusu) is a combination shoot hissatsu technique. Users Anime only *'Domon Asuka' *'Endou Mamoru' *'Kazemaru Ichirouta' *'Mark Kruger' Usage The three users dribbles at the same speed and intersects each other at the ball. The trail the users left behind becomes fiery auras crossing each other, which causes the ball to rise up in the air. A fire-covered phoenix soon appears below the aura-covered ball and the three users then kick the ball towards the goal. Info Original series This move was first used during the Football Frontier semifinals against Kidokawa Seishuu in episode 21. It was shown that this move was evolved from Tri-Pegasus in the anime. It was used again in episode 26 to do a shoot chain with Fire Tornado. Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre It was used during the match between Raimon and Ogre, but it was easily stopped by Zagomel Zande's Needle Hammer. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded It was used during the match between Raimon and Barcelona Orb by Ichinose, Domon and Kazemaru. However, before Ichinose could kick the ball towards the goal, Clario intervened and took the ball from him. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' After the Star Unicorn trio made their entrance during the match between Navy Invader and Inazuma Japan, Ichinose, Domon and Mark Kruger used The Phoenix, and they scored the equalizing 3-3 for Navy Invader, breaking through Endou's Diamond Hand. Later, they tried it again, but this time, Endou managed to save it with Diamond Hand. In the final seconds of the match, Aphrodi, Iwato and Hiroto used GGG Senjou no Aria to score the winning goal, but the Navy Invader trio used The Phoenix as a shot block and stopped the shot, equaling its power. Gallery Final Tornado.png|The Phoenix + Fire Tornado (Final Tornado) in episode 26. The Phoenix used as a shoot block.png|The Phoenix used to block GGG Senjou no Aria. The Phoenix (IE Reloaded - TY Manga).png|The Phoenix in the Inazuma Eleven Reloaded manga. IER-01-29.jpg|IER-01-29. IG-11-009.jpg|IG-11-009. EP-06-036.png|EP-06-036. Slideshow Original series The Phoenix 1.png The Phoenix 2.png The Phoenix 3.png The Phoenix 4.png The Phoenix 5.png The Phoenix 6.png The Phoenix 7.png The Phoenix 8.png The Phoenix 9.png The Phoenix 10.png ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' The Phoenix Orion 1.png The Phoenix Orion 2.png The Phoenix Orion 3.png The Phoenix Orion 4.png The Phoenix Orion 5.png The Phoenix Orion 6.png The Phoenix Orion 7.png The Phoenix Orion 8.png The Phoenix Orion 9.png The Phoenix Orion 10.png The Phoenix Orion 11.png Video Anime Inazuma Eleven Reloaded The Phoenix + Fire Tornado game ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *In the Raimon vs Zeus match in the anime, a more stronger version of The Phoenix is used, when Gouenji used his Fire Tornado to make the shoot more powerful making it become Final Tornado. **Interestingly enough, this was an example of a Shoot chain, yet shoot chains in game did not exist until Inazuma Eleven 3. *It was the first chain shoot in the anime when they combined it with Fire Tornado. *There is a dark version of this hissatsu named Dark Phoenix. *In the english and dutch dub of episode 26, instead of the typography saying 'The Phoenix', it said 'Tri Phoenix' like its pre-evolutions name. *In Reloaded the move shows a stronger resemblance to the move Dark Phoenix than the original, which is interesting as Kazemaru Ichirouta used Dark Phoenix in season 2. de:Phönix Category:Combination hissatsu Category:Fire hissatsu Category:Shoot blocks